User blog:JaphethMario/Woody vs Ralph. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Season 2 Ep 2
Well that’s early...I expected to finish next week. Oh well here’s the battle This battle features protagonist of ‘Toy Story’, Woody, aganist the protagonist of ‘Wreck it Ralph’, Ralph To see which of their movie is the better 3D animated franchise to have cameos of our favorite childhood figures, however will the beloved rabbit cartoon will show his movie is the superior than the two even if it‘s animated in 2D. BATTLE VS Woody Verse Howdy partner, before we start this rap battle with us dropping rhymes Just remember, without my impact on 3D animation, you wouldn’t exist, you uncultured swine You got one gold medal, I got a Shinning Annie, stealing my spotlight won‘t be that simple Especially when your pixelated movie is a'' Foodfight'' to pixelated games than Pixels Battling me Ralph isn’t Child‘s Play, and I hope you realize So you better play nice, or I’ll leave another villain get traumatize You’re angrier than a Potato Head, so better take control of your temper you overweight brute Or you’ll have reach for the skies and suffer venomic spits like a snake in my boot Ralph Verse: Being a great leader must be on difficult mode; everyone must follow your rules And even all these years on protecting and telling the truth, your friends still didn‘t believe you Yet your allies rather trust their fate more on a backstabbing teddy bear And they literally get themselves schooled real hard in Sunny Daycare How would you call yourself a cowboy star if you can’t properly spit bars? Your rapping’s a bigger insult to Pixar than the creation of Cars When facing against Ralph, you need more than China made toys as your protector Or I’ll tear your arms apart like the time you befriended a prospector Woody Verse: I’ve heard better threats at Rex’s roars; your growling doesn’t give me fear Going Turbo to prove your the heroic identify, ha! You’re crazier than Buzz Lightyear Friends finding you, backstabbing villains and happy girls with sad back stories Wow, this cheater just completely copy everywhere in my plots in my second movie While Felix inviting'' Pacman'' in his party, your left living in a pile of bricks ‘Cause YOU ARE A BAD GUY!!! and you’ll lose no matter what Hero‘s Duty you pick You’re a gigantic hobo with everyone hating on you; you could say your life is a complete wreck Wait that reminds me of one of my rival company character, I think he’s a wannabe Shrek Ralph Verse: Stop priding you as the good guy Woody, your mind must be whack Even you erase the real info ‘bout your true self, we know that you make Friday go black And sure your third movie may your masterpiece love by millions of people But their childhood blinded them that it’s just the same story as your sequel You’re an old vintage doll who‘s been naughty during your owner’s childhood “Playing” his favorite “toy” with no one looking inside in his bedroom You tried to give your “Toy Story” to Little Peep Bo, but you miss it And your broken feelings with Andy is the only thing Felix can’t fix it Roger Rabbit Verse: '' Shut Up And Drive'' away Donkey Kong and worthless piece of plastic CGI may be the rage nowadays, but my movie will still remain a cult classic I’m the OG Disney emcee making cameos, ‘because I’m the Roger Rabbit And I’ll leave you like Q-bert and Wheezy, your legacy will be That Time Forgotten Woody’s life was perfect; you got respected with everyone in the crew ‘Til Buzz Bugs your Life, now he stole everybody including your Andy love for you Now You‘ve Got No Friend in you, and when push space man even further Your group started to disrespect you, ‘cause they blame you for his murder Ralphy boy’s a villain? Don’t make me laugh; you’re a minion to a young glitchy lady And it‘s ironic and hilarious that she’s the one who gives you free candy I got Mouse, Bunny and Ducks on the Clubhouse, you got a hedgehog but no plumber That’s no good, like you break princess‘car which left her in a bummer I’m not afraid of telling humans that we’re alive, while you’re just jerks filled with jealousy With people loving your sidekicks more than how you succeed your victory No one can deny how my fame impact the legacy you two earn And both of you just got Framed ''by getting owned by Roger Rabbit‘s burns Who Won? WHO WON? Woody Ralph Roger Rabbit Trivia *This is the first battle to be a 1v1 ft. 1 *This is the second battle to feature the ''Who Won card **After Pacman vs Rick Grimes *Originally this battle is going to be release in November to celebreate the 20th year anniversary of Toy Story. *Originally Woody was going to be a rapper in Spiderman vs Kermit the Frog vs Darth Vader, but it was scrapped. *This battle was suppose to be Roger Rabbit vs Ralph, and was going to appeared in Season 1 Category:Blog posts